


Take Out

by LittleMissAnon



Series: Me Without You [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Bellamy continues to be a mush, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Octavia is a good sister, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-11-02 12:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20742755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissAnon/pseuds/LittleMissAnon
Summary: After three months of successfully living together (as pining friends), Clarke gets a date. Bellamy eats a lot of junk. Octavia is a good sister.





	Take Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, sorry this took so long. There really is no other excuse than I'm lazy, so I'm sorry for that. Also for some reason the only time I can type this is at 10 or 11 pm, and then I am practically falling asleep at my desk during the day, which is not great. I'll try harder. Thanks for reading and have a great day.
> 
> Oh, also, just saying before you read that I have nothing against Raven’s love life. I just needed a name that could be having romantic issues, and hers came to my mind first.

"Bell, I'm going to be out again tonight, okay? Don't wait up!" Clarke called as she ran out the door. 

Bellamy and Clarke had been living together for almost three months now, and for the most part, it was great. Bellamy would go teach kids, come home and spend time with his best friend who he happens to have a massive crush on. Clarke would go to Med school, go to work at some coffee place, and then come home to him. They would play games, and watch shows, and just be Bellamy and Clarke, the perfect duo. This week however, a massive wrench had been thrown into their system. Clarke was dating someone. One day when she was at work, some guy named Finn walked up to the counter, and was apparently _so charming_, and she just _had_ to say yes. This was her fourth night in a row going out with Finn, her fourth night in a row away from Bellamy. It wasn't that Bellamy thought she should spend all her free time with him, as much as he would like it, it was just that he missed her, and something about Finn didn't settle well with him.

Bellamy sighed and grabbed his phone. "O? Yeah, it's me. Want to come over? Yeah she's going over there again." Bellamy paused, waiting for his sister to stop her usual rant about telling Clarke how he feels. "I'll grab us dinner. See you in ten." 

After making another phone call for Chinese food, Bellamy slumped into the sofa, scratching his cat, Apollo, between the ears. "How are you doing bud?" He only got a meow in response.

Octavia knocked on the door minutes after the food had arrived, and she inhaled jokingly at the sweet and sour scent wafting through the apartment. “Hey big brother. I smell food!” Bellamy laughed at her excitement for food before wrapping O in a strong embrace.

”I got Chinese. Thought you would like it.” He paused, taking his bowl to the table. “So,” Bellamy looked awkwardly towards the ceiling. “How’s school been?”

”Don’t beat around the bush Bell. And are you talking to me or your ceiling?” Octavia raised an eyebrow. “We both know I’m here, because the love of your life,” Bellamy shoved her lightly, his face incredibly red, “is over at her hookup’s house, for the hundredth night in a row.” Bellamy scoffed.

”Fine, but cut her some slack, it’s only been five nights.”

”Not that you’re counting or anything” Octavia said, putting on her best innocent face. 

Octavia joined him on the couch, quickly sweeping her eyes over the room, taking in the empty takeout boxes littering the room. Those couldn’t have just been from today, could they be?

“Bell, what’s with the mess? When was the last time you ate real food?” Octavia’s tone was accusatory, her eyes sharp. She watched as her brother shrugged, and turned away from her. “Bellamy.”

“I may or may not have eaten takeout for the past three days.” He looked guilty for a minute before turning defensive. “O, that’s not something for you to worry about though. You have your own life. How’s Lincoln?”

“Don’t you try to trick me! We are on the subject of your love life, not mine!” She looked down for a minute, suddenly shy. “He’s good though. Really good.” Bellamy smiled.

“That’s good sis. Really though, about me and Clarke- I understand where you’re coming from, I really do, but if she doesn’t like me back, then we’re toast! And on top of that, we’re roommates. Imagine how awkward that could be.”

Octavia sighed. “Yeah, but trust me Bell, she’s into you. She drove all the way up here to move in with you.”

“No, O, she came here for Med School.”

“Then why did smart, capable Clarke decide to go to the seventh best school in the country when we both know very well that she could have gone to the best one?” Octavia retorted.

“I don’t know O, I really don’t, but I can promise you she’s not into me. She’s been with that dog-haired idiot more than she has been with me this past week.” Apollo mewed in sympathy, and Bellamy reached over to scratch between his ears.

Octavia glanced up at her brother, clearly humored. “Are you sure that’s where she’s been Bellamy? Did she specifically say?”

“Well, the first night yeah, but after that it just seemed like she was. She even brought ice cream with her the one time!” Bellamy frowned deeply.

“Oh, ice cream did you say?” Octavia raised a sly eyebrow. “You mean, like the ice cream she always brings to Raven when she has a bad breakup, which, you know is like every week.” Bellamy began to look sheepish.

“Uh, yeah.” He sighed. “So maybe I’m going a little crazy thinking about this. Maybe Clarke-” Bellamy was cut off by the front door opening.

“Clarke what?” Asked the girl in question, her blue eyes sparking.

“Clarke nothing, Bellamy was just wondering where you’ve been the past few nights.” Octavia supplied, oh so helpfully. Bellamy gave her a light shove.

“Oh, I’ve been with Raven. She and her latest lover had an issue, and all I’m saying is that it was _ beyond intense _.” She took off her shoes and plopped on the couch, glancing towards Bellamy shyly. “Why’d you want to know? Miss me Bell?”

Bellamy glanced away, his face so red Octavia thought he would burst, and in a way, she was right.

“Bell? You good?” Clarke asked, beginning to look concerned. “Earth to Bellamy.”

He finally looked at her, and when their eyes met, Clarke could tell that something had changed, and it would never be the same again. 

“Yes.” 

“Yes what Bell? Use your words.” Clarke’s tone was playful, but as the sentence went on, her voice became softer, unsure.

Octavia cleared her throat. “Uh. I’m gonna go now. Good luck to you both.” Neither of the roommates payed her any mind, they were too enthralled in each other. When the door closed Bellamy finally spoke again.

“Yes I missed you. Clarke, I miss you every second you are not with me. When you are gone, it’s like there’s a hook in my heart, pulling me closer to you. I miss you Clarke, and, well-” Who knows what Bellamy would have said next because Clarke had pulled his head to hers, connecting their lips like a pieces of a puzzle. 


End file.
